<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to The Velvet Chatroom by TheDancingKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741945">Welcome to The Velvet Chatroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingKing/pseuds/TheDancingKing'>TheDancingKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cameos from the cast of Danganronpa, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Elizabeth is insane, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Futaba Sakura Likes Porn, Futaba Sakura Plants Porn On Everyone's Phones, I need more content of all of the teams interacting, Igor done this, Investigation Team are idiots, Koromaru deserves everything, Koromaru is the purest being on this earth, M/M, Margaret is the local mother figure, No beta we die like Jeralt Fire Emblem, Ryoji is here too ig, SEES are idiots, T because there will be swearing and dirty jokes, The Phantom Thieves are idiots, dont bet on that last one, everyone bullies theodore, let ryuji say fuck, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingKing/pseuds/TheDancingKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Igor creates a groupchat for all of the main groups. How he does this? No one knows...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Koromaru &amp; Literally Eveything And Everyone, Sakura Futaba/Yamagishi Fuuka, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Does The Velvet Room Have Wifi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imma just plant this here before everyone's names are revealed.</p><p>Igor: Igor<br/>Margaret: Margaret<br/>Elizabeth: Elizabeth<br/>Theodore: Theodore<br/>Lavenza: Lavenza</p><p>Minato: EmoJesus<br/>Kotone: DoorChan<br/>Mitsuru: TheBetterQueen<br/>Akihiko: ProteinJunkie<br/>Yukari: FeatherManPink<br/>Junpei: AceDefective<br/>Fuuka: Lucia<br/>Ken: FuckTakaya<br/>Koromaru: Koro-chan<br/>Shinjiro: TookABullet<br/>Aigis: BurnMyBread</p><p>Yu: Kingpin<br/>Yosuke: Ressentiment<br/>Chie: TrialOfTheDragon<br/>Teddie: Beariffic<br/>Yukiko: SnowBlack<br/>Kanji: YouSayinILikeDudes<br/>Rise: Risette<br/>Naoto: DetectivePrince</p><p>Ren: Joker<br/>Ryuji: ForReal<br/>Ann: FuckKamoshida<br/>Morgana: NotACat<br/>Yusuke: Lobsters<br/>Makoto: Queen<br/>Futaba: Alibaba<br/>Haru: FluffyHaru<br/>Akechi: DelicousPancakes<br/>Kasumi/Sumire: Violet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Igor is online<br/>Igor has added Minato Arisato, Yu Narukami, Ren Amamiya and Kotone Arisato to the chat<br/>Igor named the chat “Velvet Room Guests”</p><p>Igor: Welcome to the Chat Room, my esteemed guests. I have gathered you all here to establish new bonds. <br/>Yu Narukami: How the-<br/>Ren Amamiya: wait I have a question<br/>Igor: Please, ask away.<br/>Ren Amamiya: are you the real Igor this time?<br/>Minato Arisato: Of course he is.<br/>Kotone Arisato: Why wouldn’t he be real?<br/>Igor: That is a reasonable question to ask. Indeed, I am the real Igor. The imposter that took my place is no more. You needn’t worry about his return.<br/>Ren Amamiya: phew<br/>Igor: Now, I shall add your attendants here as moderators. Feel free to create your own chatrooms for your friends.<br/>Igor added Elizabeth, Theodore, Margaret and Lavenza to the chat<br/>Igor: now, there is one more thing I must do.</p><p>Igor has created a new chat</p><p>Igor added S.E.E.S., Investigation Team, Phantom Thieves and 5 others to the chat</p><p>Igor named the chat “The Velvet Room”</p><p>Igor gave admin rights to 8 people</p><p>Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room.</p><p>Igor left the chat</p><p>Ren Amamiya: DAMN IT IGOR<br/>Yu Narukami: DAMN IT OLD MAN<br/>Minato Arisato: OH NO<br/>Kotone Arisato: AAAAAAAAA</p><p>Elizabeth changed 30 names</p><p>Elizabeth: Our master asked me to do this.<br/>Joker: oh thank god this is my name<br/>TheBetterQueen: I’m sorry, but who are you?<br/>Queen: Who are you?<br/>Margaret: If he were not my master, I would have reprimanded Igor by now…</p><p>End Log – Day 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chaos Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain old friend appears, Ken and Ann bond, and Koromaru is yes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: Let me run over your explanation again, Narukami.</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: This being called Igor, apparently the man the four wild cards go to for their personas, has added us all to this group chat in an attempt to help us form bonds with other persona users?</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: That’s basically it yeah.</p><p><strong>FuckTakaya</strong>: that’s kind of hard to believe, but I get it</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: so… who else is here aside from persona users</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread</strong>: I Sense A Malevolent Force.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ryoji Mochizuki is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Hello there. Who are you?</p><p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: RYOJI?!</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: Sup sexy boy</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread: </strong>…</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread</strong>: Where Is This “Igor” Man?</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: Aigis no.</p><p><strong>Koro-chan</strong>: frbouycrf</p><p><strong>NotACat</strong>: Wait who are Koro-chan and Ryoji?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth changed Ryoji Mochizuki’s name to Pharos</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pharos</strong>: Oh, hello everyone. I recognise the members of SEES, but for those of you I am unfamiliar with, my name is Ryoji.</p><p><strong>YouSayinILikeDudes</strong>: wait isn’t koro-chan a dog?</p><p><strong>NotACa</strong>t: A DOG IS A PERSONA USER?!</p><p><strong>ForRea</strong>l: says the cat</p><p><strong>NotACat</strong>: CAN IT RYUJI</p><p><strong>Koro-Chan</strong>: bwfhuvbrklaa</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: I’ll need to fix Koromaru’s communicator soon…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BurnMyBread is offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pharos is offline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> whats up with Aigis?</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: She doesn’t have the best relationship with Ryoji-san, seeing as he is a manifestation of Death…</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: I’m sorry Ryoji is fucking what</p><p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: I’ll explain later, Ren. In the meantime, I want to ask why your name is Joker</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Codename that stuck. Some of the phantom thieves have their codenames too, for example Queen, but others don’t.</p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: This name fits me!</p><p><strong>FuckTakaya</strong>: Did this “Kamoshida” pull a gun on you and shoot your mother’s killer when you could have gotten revenge?</p><p><strong>TookABullet</strong>: ken I am right here…</p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: no, but he did try to force me into sexual relations, raped my best friend and abused students…</p><p><strong>DetectivePrince</strong>: You speak of former Olympic gold medallist and teacher Suguru Kamoshida, yes?</p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: yep. He was our first target as phantom thieves.</p><p><strong>DetectivePrinc</strong>e: I see…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DeliciousPancakes is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes</strong>: Hello, predecessor.</p><p><strong>DetectivePrince</strong>: Greetings, Goro Akechi.</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: oh, hi Akechi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DeliciousPancakes is offline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Rude.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Log – Day 2</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Futaba is a horny gremlin with access to Reddit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>FluffyHaru</strong>: I wake up, to check how this chatroom is doing</p>
<p><strong>FluffyHaru</strong>: and I am met with a most unpleasant sight…</p>
<p><strong>FluffyHaru</strong>: Futaba-chan, would you care to explain why my photo gallery is filled of illicit pictures of myself with male genitalia?</p>
<p><strong>Resentimen</strong>t: WHY IS MY PHONE FILLED WITH PUSSY?!</p>
<p><strong>Resentiment</strong>: IM GAY??????</p>
<p><strong>YouSayinILikeDudes</strong>: …Alibaba I’m going to thrash you.</p>
<p><strong>Lavenza</strong>: what seems to be the issue?</p>
<p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: MWEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEH</p>
<p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: wait why do I he</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alibaba is offline</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joker is online</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joker:</strong>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> She never saw it coming.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joker is offline</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>EmoJesus:</strong> uhhh</p>
<p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: FUUKA STATUS REPORT HOWS FUTABA<br/>
<strong>Lucia</strong>: umm… she’s alive. However, she’s been tied up with rope.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lucia:</strong>
  <strike> Although, she’s kinda sexy in these photos…</strike>
</p>
<p><strong>TrialOfTheDragon</strong>: …</p>
<p><strong>SnowBlack</strong>: …</p>
<p><strong>TrialOfTheDragon</strong>: eh. These are worse than the real thing tbh</p>
<p><strong>SnowBlack:</strong> yeah. besides, these don't even accurately portray your cuteness, babe</p>
<p><strong>Risette:</strong> HA</p>
<p><strong>Risette</strong>: PAY UP RYUIJI</p>
<p><strong>ForRea</strong>l: FUCK THERE GOES 20,000 YEN</p>
<p><strong>FuckTakaya</strong>: why’s my phone blowing up?</p>
<p><strong>FuckTakay</strong>a: and why did I have a message saying “your eyes are too young to handly my horny wrath”</p>
<p><strong>Koro-Chan</strong>: bqcuvyckwuain,</p>
<p><strong>ProteinJunkie:</strong> God damn it…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Log – Day 2.5</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Hackers and Some Explicit Pics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuuka and Futaba do the confession thing. Joker gets owned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Private Message - Lucia --&gt; TheBetterQueen</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: Mitsuru-senpai, I have to tell you something</p><p><strong>Lucia:</strong> if you tell anyone else, I’ll cry</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: Let me guess, you have a crush on Futaba Sakura?</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: How-</p><p>
  <strong>TheBetterQueen sent</strong>
  <span class="u">
    <em> i</em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>twasobvious.png</em>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen:</strong> You sent this message after the… pornography incident.</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: I deleted that message though!</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: everyone in the chatroom saw it before you deleted it, Yamagishi.</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: oh..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Private Message – Alibaba --&gt; Joker</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Futaba you have a thing for Fukka don’t you?</p><p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> I have no idea what you’re talking about, bro.</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> binch I saw the images you planted on her phone.</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> those weren’t hentai.</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: AAAAAAAAAA OKAY OKAY YOU CAUGHT ME</p><p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> I LOVE THE OTHER HACKER OKAY</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Ann owes me 2000 yen</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Private Message – Lucia --&gt; Alibaba</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: umm, Futaba-chan..?</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: you called, fellow hacker?</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: those pictures you planted..</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: they didn’t look drawn…</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: oh yeah those were real pics.</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: Kinda dumb, right?</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: well… they made me realise I love you..</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: hold up run that by me again</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: I LOVE YOU, FUTABA. PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME.</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: finally. I have acquired a Minecraft GF</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: so you accept???</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: hell yeah I accept!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Velvet Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: Hey Joker, have you seen Futaba today?</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Nope.</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Not at all.</p><p>
  <strong>Ressentiment sent 4 images</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: Yosuke no</p><p><strong>SpunkyDragon</strong>: Yosuke why</p><p><strong>Ressentiment</strong>: <em>revenge.</em></p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: HAHHAHAHHAHAHA</p><p><strong>ForReal</strong>: BRO HOW DO YOU FALL FLAT ON YOUR FACE AGAINST THE REAPER LOL</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucia is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: I’ve come to make an announcement!</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: <span class="u">@Joker</span></p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: I fucked your sister. Shitlips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucia is offline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker</strong>:</p><p><strong>DetectivePrince</strong>: Well then..</p><p><strong>SnowBlack:</strong> that’s one way to announce a confession</p><p><strong>FluffyHaru:</strong> how sweet! Futaba-chan and Fuuka-chan are a couple!</p><p><strong>FluffyHaru</strong>: I hope they have a loving relationship!</p><p><strong>DelicousPancakes</strong>: Get fucked, Joker.</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Gladly. So long as you’re the one doing it~</p><p><strong>DelicousPancakes</strong>: I will not hesitate to kill you a third time.</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> worth a shot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Log – Day 4</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Name Game, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Igor does the classic chatfic trope.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is for SEES, with some added Phantom Thieves names. Next chapter is for the rest of the Phantom Thieves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Igor is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Igor has changed 32 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: I wonder how this shall pan out…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor is offline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Has Dated Everyone In Their Group is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Has Dated Everyone In Their Group</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Nearly Shot Themselves</strong>: oh no</p><p><strong>Well Versed in Meme Culture</strong>: Is this what I think it is?</p><p><strong>Has Been Arrested</strong>: I believe so</p><p><strong>Has Murdered Someone</strong>: …fuck it.</p><p><strong>Has Murdered Someone</strong>: certain people know who I am</p><p><strong>Tried To Kill Shinjiro</strong>: Hello, murderer.</p><p><strong>Has Murdered Someone</strong>: hello, child.</p><p><strong>BDSM Enthusiast</strong>: Aragaki, Amada, that’s quite enough!</p><p><strong>BDSM Enthusiast</strong>: Who told you this?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 3 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: Do not ask about this. Or else.</p><p><strong>FuckTakaya</strong>: wow mitsuru-senpai…</p><p><strong>TookABullet</strong>: kinky.</p><p><strong>The Purest Being</strong>: hbwrhlfjeauyrk</p><p><strong>Nearly Shot Themselves</strong>: Hello Koro-Chan!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nearly Shot Themselves</strong>: so, lets clear SEES first.</p><p><strong>Fucked Death</strong>: Ok sis</p><p><strong>Nearly Shot Themselves</strong>: BRO WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>Fucked The Messiah</strong>: I have to say Kotone-chan, Minato is quite noisy in the bedroom!</p><p><strong>Nearly Shot Themselves</strong>: AAAAAAAA I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW MY BROTHER BOTTOMS</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 3 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Has A Toaster Function</strong>: I Am Going To Kill Ryoji.</p><p><strong>Has A Toaster Function</strong>: Do Not Stop Me. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: now that leaves 4…</p><p><strong>Has A Messy Room</strong>: Yep!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EmoJesus changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: I know for a fact that’s Junpei.</p><p><strong>Knocked Akihiko Out</strong>: Please clean your room, Iori-san!!!</p><p><strong>Has Really Fluffy Hair</strong>: WHOMST</p><p><strong>Had A Crush On Junpei</strong>: AAAAAAAAAAAA NO NO NO NO</p><p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: I think I know who’s who…</p><p><strong>TookABullet</strong>: akihiko’s hair is fluffy. Take it from his boyfriend.</p><p><strong>Founder of MEDJED</strong>: and my GF knocked out Akihiko accidentaly before! She told me about it</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: which leaves Yukari</p><p><strong>Had A Crush On Junpei</strong>: WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT TIME OKAY</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 4 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: Hey! Why change mine back?!</p><p><strong>Elizabeth</strong>: Your name was changed as you revealed yourself, Hermit.</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: fair.</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: btw <em><span class="u">@Has Dated Everyone In Their Group is Ren.</span></em></p><p><strong>Has Dated Everyone In Their Group</strong>: yeah I have no shame</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor Changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Name Game Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the name game, and something is revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Joker</strong>: okay so</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: let’s get through the rest of the phantom thieves now</p><p><strong>Has Been Arrested</strong>: I wonder who’s who…</p><p><strong>Naturally Black Hair</strong>: THIS IS EFFIN BULLSHIT!</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: Oh hi Ryuji!</p><p><strong>Naturally Black Hair</strong>: fu-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Has Been Arrested</strong>: Ryuji’s hair is black?</p><p><strong>Born In Finland</strong>: yeah! He dyed it blonde after K*mosh*da broke his leg in first year</p><p><strong>Born In Finland</strong>: BTW I’m Ann! I’m actually really proud of my heritage</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Has A Chloroform Stash is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Joker changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotACat</strong>: </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: MORGANA?!</p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: WHY DOES MORGANA HAVE CHLOROFORM-</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: he tries to use it to get me to sleep</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: but with his little kitty paws hebke3juvtfq,bhjd</p><p><strong>NotACat</strong>: SHUT IT</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: OKAY SO MONA JUST KO’ED JOKER</p><p><strong>Has Been Arrested</strong>: That’s… unexpected</p><p><strong>Hates Sweet Things</strong>: Not really.</p><p><strong>Is Old Friends with Kanji</strong>: Still..</p><p><strong>NotACat</strong>: Akechi hates sweet things</p><p><strong>Hates Sweet Things</strong>: ESPECIALLY PANCAKES</p><p><strong>ForRea</strong>l: Okay pancake man</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shadow Was Extremely Flamboyant</strong>: Why’re you keepin our friendship a secret, ‘Koto?</p><p><strong>Is Old Friends With Kanji</strong>: I… I don’t actually know</p><p><strong>Is Old Friends With Kanji</strong>: Also, explain???</p><p><strong>Shadow Was Extremely Flamboyant</strong>: FUCK</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor Changed 2 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: that leaves Haru, Yusuke and Yoshizawa</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Knew About Maruki’s Ability is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Knew About Maruki’s Ability</strong>: Sorry I’m late everyone! My phone’s been acting up recently</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: That’s Yoshizawa, isn’t it?</p><p><strong>Knew About Maruki’s Ability</strong>: Oh! Who found out about that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: we’ll interrogate her later, but that means…</p><p><strong>Has Been Arrested</strong>: Oh my! I have a meeting!</p><p><strong>Has No Money</strong>: ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 2 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: DON’T RUN HARU. WE NEED ANSWERS.</p><p><strong>FluffyHaru</strong>: I was arrested on charges of grievous bodily harm and aggravated assault!</p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: HOLD ON WHAT</p><p><strong>ForReal</strong>: WHO DID YOU DO THAT TO</p><p><strong>FluffyHaru</strong>: My ex-fiancé.</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: Okay that’s fair.</p><p><strong>ForReal</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: I don’t blame her tbh</p><p><strong>Lobsters</strong>: Truth be told, who could blame Haru for that?</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: yeah that guy was a creep anyway</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: fucker deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>To Be Continued…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Name Game Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part, featuring a new addition to the chat!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>YouSayinILikeDudes</strong>: MOVING ON</p><p><strong>YouSayinILikeDudes</strong>: Investigation Team. Reveal yourselves!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7 people are online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Was Homophobic To Hide Sexuality</strong>: Yo</p><p><strong>Was Homophobic To Hide Sexuality</strong>: oH FOR FUCKS SAKES</p><p><strong>BitchSlapped Their Shadow</strong>: LMAO I CALLED IT GET FUCKED YOSUKE</p><p><strong>Gets Called A Furry</strong>: That’s beary funny!</p><p><strong>Man-Whore</strong>: Hi Teddie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 2 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Man-Whore</strong>: also, <em><span class="u">@Margaret?</span></em></p><p><strong>Margare</strong>t: You called?</p><p><strong>Man-Whore</strong>: <strong><em>I will never forgive you for telling Nanako to call me that.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: now then… who here would slap their shadow?</p><p><strong>Banned From Junes</strong>: No clue!</p><p><strong>Banned from Junes</strong>: Totally wasn’t me!</p><p><strong>Banned from Junes</strong>: Oh yeah I forgot about this lmao</p><p><strong>BitchSlapped Their Shadow</strong>: Who are you?</p><p><strong>Banned From Junes</strong>: I aint saying!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor added Adachi Tohru to the chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: My apologies for interrupting the game, but I had forgotten to add someone.</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: Continue.</p><p><strong>Banned from Junes</strong>: HHHHHH</p><p><strong>Well Versed In Meme Culture</strong>: Chie is that why Yosuke had to sneak you into Junes?</p><p><strong>Banned From Junes</strong>: yeah…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Well versed In Meme Culture</strong>: Now to find Naoto-kun and Rise-chan</p><p><strong>Declined Hope’s Peak Academy</strong>: Naoto here.</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: You were approached by them?</p><p><strong>Declined Hope’s Peak Academy</strong>: Yes. They asked me to enrol as an Ultimate Detective, but I declined as I was working on a case at the time.</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: oh my cousin attends there</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 1 name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BitchSlapped Their Shadow</strong>: Anyway, who’s left?</p><p><strong>Well Versed In Meme Culture</strong>: I think it’s just us</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: Rise bitchslapped her shadow. I watched her do it.</p><p><strong>BitchSlapped Their Shadow</strong>: fuck you senpai</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: fuck me yourself coward</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor changed 2 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SnowBlack</strong>: poggers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adachi Tohru is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kingpin changed Adachi’s name to StupidBitch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>StupidBitch</strong>: cmon, Narukami-kun</p><p><strong>StupidBitch</strong>: that’s no way to greet an old friend</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes</strong>: get fucked Adachi</p><p><strong>StupidBitch</strong>: shut it Akechi</p><p><strong>DetectivePrince</strong>: Igor why</p><p> </p><p>End Log – Day 5</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh uhh, quick PSA:</p><p>I've decided to make Persona and Danganronpa take place in the same universe, just for shits and giggles. There'll probably be some references to Danganronpa settings, maybe some cameos from certain characters, who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a small update on the fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there y'all. Author-kun here. Just giving a small update on the upload schedule.<br/>If life decides to treat me well in the coming months, I'll hopefully post at least 2 chapters a week.<br/>Also, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS?! ITS SO SHITTY?????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shut Up Theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo gets bullied, and Minato fucking dies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a shorter chapter this time around, just popped into my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>StupidBitch is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>StupidBitch:</strong> can someone please tell me what this chat is?</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes:</strong> if I knew I’d still keep it from you</p><p><strong>StupidBitch:</strong> shut it, murderer</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes: </strong>hi pot meet kettle</p><p><strong>StupidBitch: </strong>says the guy who was a politician's bitch</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes:</strong> says the guy who got caught</p><p><strong>StupidBitch:</strong> I’ll rip your tongue out, kid.</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes:</strong> good luck with that. I’ll just make you have a mental shutdown</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Joker is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> both of you shut up.</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> its 3 am</p><p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> Joker why are you up at 3 am?</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> night terrors</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes:</strong> I’m not shutting up</p><p><strong>Theodore:</strong> Please, silence yourselves during the night.</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> shut up Theo</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes:</strong> shut it Theo</p><p><strong>StupidBitch:</strong> Shut up.</p><p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> silence yourself bottom boy</p><p><strong>Theodore:</strong> …</p><p><strong>DoorChan:</strong> Guys stop bullying Theo! He doesn’t deserve it</p><p><strong>Theodore:</strong> It’s okay, Kotone. I shall take my leave now.</p><p><strong>DoorChan:</strong> damn it Minato now he's all depressed</p><p><strong>EmoJesus:</strong> what did I do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Koro-Chan is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Koro-Chan:</strong> exist</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Koro-chan is offline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EmoJesus:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DoorChan:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TheBetterQueen:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ProteinJunkie:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FeatherManPink:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AceDefective:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucia:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FuckTakaya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TookABullet:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BurnMyBread:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pharos:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kingpin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ressentiment:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TrialOfTheDragon:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beariffic:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SnowBlack:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YouSayinILikeDudes:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Risette:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DetectivePrince:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>StupidBitch:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Joker:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ForReal:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FuckKamoshida:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NotACat:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lobsters:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alibaba:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FluffyHaru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DelicousPancakes:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Violet:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>FeathermanPink:</strong> Minato’s dead oh my god</p><p><strong>AceDefective:</strong> I JUST HEARD HIM SCREAM LMAO</p><p><strong>NotACat:</strong> Killed by a dog</p><p><strong>SnowBlack:</strong> says the cat</p><p><strong>Pharos:</strong> Oh my! Minato walked into my room and jumped onndlwirb</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread:</strong> Extermination Imminent.</p><p><strong>Kingpin:</strong> Aigis no</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Log – Day 6</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Schemin' Thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ann makes a chat to plan something, with some new faces...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FuckKamoshida created a new chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FuckKamoshida named the chat <em>“Operation: Joker”</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FuckKamoshida added 9 people</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FuckKamoshida changed 9 names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Panther</strong>: Alright PT, we need to talk</p><p><strong>Oracle</strong>: Ann, there’s only 8 other thieves</p><p><strong>Oracle</strong>: who the fuck are Admin and Scholar?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scholar is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: Babe, the fuck is this?</p><p><strong>Skull</strong>: <em>BABE?!</em> Then that means you’re…</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: That’s Sakamoto, isn’t it?</p><p><strong>Panther</strong>: Yep. Anyways babe, welcome to the Phantom Thieves chat we’re using to get joker to stop being a pussy and realise his feelings for a certain pancake loving fucker</p><p><strong>Oracle</strong>: So what you’re saying is my brother wants to fuck Akechi?</p><p><strong>Fox</strong>: That seems to be the basic idea.</p><p><strong>Oracle</strong>: fuck me dead…</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: Kirijo-san just texted me saying Fuuka yelled out “GLADLY” after you sent that</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: regardless, do you mind introducing us to Scholar and Admin, Ann?</p><p><strong>Panther</strong>: Makoto</p><p><strong>Panther</strong>: Scholar is Shiho.</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: Oh-</p><p><strong>Noir</strong>: Oh my! It’s been a while, Suzui-san!</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: Indeed it has, Okumura-senpai</p><p><strong>Skull</strong>: Then who the fuck is admin?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Admin is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Admin</strong>: Where’s Ren?</p><p><strong>Admin</strong>: Wait</p><p><strong>Admin</strong>: I’M PART OF THE PHANTOM THIEVES NOW?!</p><p><strong>Mona</strong>: Lady Ann why did you bring Mishima into this?!</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: Who’s Mona? Are they a shujin student?</p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: Oh, uhh…</p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: Mona is Ren’s cat</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: The black one?</p><p><strong>Fox</strong>: The very same.</p><p><strong>Fox</strong>: I believe introductions are in order from myself and Oracle.</p><p><strong>Fox</strong>: My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m a third year at Kosei high.</p><p><strong>Oracle</strong>: Name’s Futaba Sakura! I just started my first year at shujin</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: Shiho Suzui. Pleasure to meet you both!</p><p><strong>Noir</strong>: Suzui-san, can I ask something?</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: shoot!</p><p><strong>Noir</strong>: After leaving shujin, where did you end up moving?</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: Yasogami high, down in Inaba</p><p><strong>Noir</strong>: Oh! Joker attends there too!</p><p><strong>Scholar</strong>: I know. I’ve seen him around from time to time.</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: Anyway, we should talk more later. Classes are about to start.</p><p><strong>Admin</strong>: Shit! Ttyl!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Log – Day 7</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shiho and Mishima are here! Their names are inspired by Thoughts and Thieves by @WildfireBay, so check them out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Update 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there y’all, Author-Kun again. Sorry for the lack of updates over the past weeks or so, prelims just started for the end of the school year. I’ll probably be able to write the next 5 chapters over the weekend and next week, so stay tuned.</p><p>Those 5 chapters will be a story arc, though. One you’ve all been waiting for. Joker’s cousin will be revealed, along with some cameos from a certain other franchise! Hope y’all are as excited as I am for this arc! Puhuhuhuhuhu~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hope's Peak Adventure, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hunt for Joker's cousin begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Private Message – DetectivePrince à Joker</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>DetectivePrince:</strong> Ren, may I ask you about something?</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Shoot</p><p><strong>DetectivePrince:</strong> About 2 weeks ago, you mentioned in passing that you had a cousin attending Hope’s Peak Academy.</p><p><strong>DetectivePrince:</strong> This small tidbit of information has left me puzzled as to the identity of this cousin. Do you mind telling me who they are?</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> I’m not gonna tell. You gotta find them for yourself</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> however, I will give you a hint: my cousin and I have a similar aesthetic</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> <em>good luck, Detective~</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Inaba-Baby!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blue:</strong> Why must Amamiya be so pedantic?!</p><p><strong>Silver:</strong> everything alright, Nao?</p><p><strong>Blue:</strong> <span class="u"><em>@everyone</em></span></p><p><strong>Blue:</strong> we’re going to Tokyo. I have someone to find.</p><p><strong>Purple:</strong> What?! Why’re you takin us all?</p><p><strong>Green:</strong> Yeah! We don’t even know what’s got you so riled up, Naoto</p><p><strong>Blue:</strong> Amamiya’s cousin.</p><p><strong>Bear:</strong> Oh! You’re getting beary heated about this, Nao-chan!</p><p><strong>Pink:</strong> I have to run the shop for my grandma, sorry!</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> My mother needs me at the inn. My apopgies, Naoto-kun.</p><p><strong>Brown:</strong> I’ll come! Junes is kinda boring</p><p><strong>Purple:</strong> Might as well</p><p><strong>Silver:</strong> Got nothing better to do tbh</p><p><strong>Green:</strong> Only if I get steak</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Private Message – Joker à ????</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Yo, cuz. Keep a low profile</p><p><strong>???:</strong> what did you do?</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> I may or may not have pissed off Naoto Shirogane by refusing to reveal your identity. Pretty sure she’s headed to Tokyo to find out who you are.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> jesus Christ Ren</p><p><strong>???</strong>: fine. I’ll get some friends to help</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Poggers.</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> BTW, how’ve you been</p><p><strong>???:</strong> I’ve been.. decent.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Hope”s Peak has been kinda nice. We get dorms and everything</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Luckyyyy. I had to live in a café</p><p><strong>???:</strong> lol. Gotta go, class is about to start</p><p>J<strong>oker:</strong> see ya, cuz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hope's Peak Adventure, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naoto's investigation begins, and some Ultimates make a guest appearance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inaba-Baby!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blue:</strong> Yu, I’ve arrived in Tokyo.</p><p><strong>Silver:</strong> Great. I’ll show you where Hope’s Peak is, and we’ll start from there</p><p><strong>Blue:</strong> No need. I have a family member attending the academy.</p><p><strong>Silver:</strong> Hold up you do?!</p><p><strong>Blue:</strong> Let me call her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Call Log – Naoto Shirogane --&gt; Tsumugi Shirogane</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello, Tsumugi speaking?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good afternoon, Tsumugi. It’s Naoto.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Naoto! How’ve you been?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been busy, but that’s beside the point. Can I ask you to come and show me around Hope’s Peak?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you accept the invite?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On no, I declined a while ago. I’m conducting an investigation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“An investigation? Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To make a long story short, a friend of mine has challenged me to find someone here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright then! See you soon, sis!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See you soon.”</em>
</p><p>============================================================================================================</p><p>After meeting up with her step-sister and having a small lunch break at a local café, Naoto began her investigation into the identity of Ren’s cousin. She began by having a meeting with the headmaster of the academy to gain permission to browse the student files. The former detective prince began to look through the files of every student in Hope’s Peak, noting down anything that could link them to Ren, whether it be their looks, their talent, or the way they dress. Eventually, Naoto settled on a list of 4 potential candidates, those being the Ultimate Gambler, the Ultimate Swordswoman, The Ultimate Anthropologist, and the Ultimate Assassin. After noting down everything that could tie them back to Ren, Naoto left the upper floors, and started to search for the candidates to interrogate them. However, in the shadows, a small collective plotted their coverup…</p><p>============================================================================================================</p><p>
  <strong>Operation: Shroud</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> You want US to try and lead the detective prince away from you?</p><p><strong>???:</strong> yes. Ren sent her here as a test, so I need you guys to help.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Awwww, is [REDACTED] scared of the big bad detective???</p><p><strong>???:</strong> can it, fucker.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> i dont want to have you fuck this up, okay?</p><p><strong>???:</strong> You're no fun &gt;:(</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Hmm… I’ll see what I can do. Shirogane-san is a hard one to deceive.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> I agree. Didn’t you hear about how she solved the murder case in Yaso-Inaba?</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Ren told me about that, which is why I’ve enlisted you four.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Puhuhuhu…</p><p><strong>???:</strong> I cant wait to see her filled with despair~~~~</p><p><strong>???:</strong> It's bound to be bear-y exciting!!!</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Let’s make her fear us Ultimates! After all, I AM the Ultimate Supreme Leader!</p><p><strong>???:</strong> I regret enlisting you two immediately.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Tell me about it...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, Tsumugi and Naoto are step-sisters. Kinda fits, no?<br/>Aaaanyway, I wonder who [REDACTED] is.... Sure hope their allies play nice~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, it's Author-Kun. It's been a while, huh? Sorry about not updating the fic for a month, just havn't had the time to think of how to continue the arc.</p><p>Speaking of the arc, i'm going to be cutting the Ren's Cousin arc here. Truth be told, I haven't had the motivation to continue it, plus I have an idea for a new arc. Guess I'll reveal the cousin now...</p><p>Ren's cousin was Maki Harukawa. I'm surprised only 1 person guessed correctly, so kudos to you!</p><p>I'll be working on the new arc soon, so stay tuned y'all! Author-Kun OUT!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Return Of The Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WE'RE FUCKING BACK Y'ALL LETS GOOOOOOOO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Joker</strong>: Well well well</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: it’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes</strong>: Go fuck yourself</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: come fuck me yourself, you coward.</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: Smooth, Amamiya, smooth.</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: wait this is the wildcard chat</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: why is Akechi here?</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes</strong>: I AM a wildcard.</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes</strong>: How do you think I was able to use Robin Hood?</p><p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: Well damn!</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread</strong>: Is that why I am present too?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor is online</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: Greetings, my esteemed guests.</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: It has been quite a while since I last stepped foot in this place.</p><p><strong>KingPin</strong>: sup</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: I have come to present you all with a new “game” of sorts.</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: You may have noticed that I have allowed adversaries from your journeys to convene with you here. There is a reason for this, of course.</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: I would like you all to reform them.</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: wait</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: is my adversary Akechi?</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: No. I am yet to introduce yours, Trickster.</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: Lavenza, if you may…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Velvet Chatroom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lavenza has added Takuto Maruki to the chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Takuto Maruki changed their name to Councillor</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: Umm…</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: Hello everyone.</p><p><strong>ForReal</strong>: DOC?!</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: I assume that you’re Sakamoto-kun, correct?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Velvet Room Guests</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: oh thank fuck it’s Maruki</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: Now then, let the reformation begin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Igor is offline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>J</strong>
    <strong>oker --&gt; Councillor</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Maruki</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: Amamiya-kun?</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Would you like me to explain what just happened?</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: That would be greatly appreciated.</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Okay so basically</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kingpin --&gt; StupidBitch</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: Why the hell is Igor making me talk to you?</p><p><strong>StupidBitch</strong>: who the fuck is Igor?</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: you don’t need to know that, detective~</p><p><strong>StupidBitch</strong>: fuck you, kid.</p><p><strong>StupidBitch</strong>: I’m going to strangle you</p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: can’t touch me if you’re behind bars, Adachi~~~</p><p><strong>StupidBitch</strong>: <em>AAAAAAAA</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>EmoJesus started a new chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>EmoJesus added Pharos, DoorChan and BurnMyBread to the chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>EmoJesus named the chat “Aigis’ intervention”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pharos</strong>: I’m confused.</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: don’t worry about it, babe.</p><p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: Now Aigis, you need to learn to accept Ryoji.</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread</strong>: …</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread:</strong> If I could delete the Velvet Room from my memory drive and kill him, I would.</p><p><strong>BurnMyBread</strong>: Damn you, Igor. Damn you.</p><p><strong>Pharos</strong>: Oh! Did Igor want you to make up with me, Aigis-chan? I’d be happy to oblige!</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: hold the fuck a minute</p><p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: HOW DO YOU KNOW IGOR?!</p><p><strong>Pharos</strong>: well, I <em>was </em>sealed within you both.</p><p><strong>Pharos</strong>: Even when you visited the velvet room</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Velvet Room Guests</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Margaret</strong>: Master, are you sure that the wildcards can reform their adversaries?</p><p><strong>Theodore</strong>: We need’t worry about the Arisato twins, as Arisato-Male is currently “dating” his adversary, and Arisato-Female supports their bond.</p><p><strong>Elizabeth</strong>: Yes. The only one to worry about there is Aigis.</p><p><strong>Margare</strong>t: I do believe Yu can overcome his own.</p><p><strong>Lavenza</strong>: I know for a fact that my Trickster can reform Maruki. They share an unbreakable bond already.</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: And that, my dear attendants, is why I have created this game. To strengthen their bonds with those close to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Velvet Chatroom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: Okay so let me get this straight, Dr Maruki</p><p><strong>FuckKamoshida</strong>: After we defeated you in your palace, you became a taxi driver?</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: Yes.</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: That is.. unexpected, to say the least</p><p><strong>Queen</strong>: But it’s good to know that you’re well</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: by the way, what WAS that Persona?!</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: Persona?</p><p><strong>ProteinJunkie</strong>: you’re saying Maruki is a Persona user?</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: Yes, I am.</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: What is your persona, exactly?</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: It’d be better if I showed you, Kirijo-san.</p><p> </p><p>Councillor sent <span class="u">AdamKadmon.png</span></p><p> </p><p><strong>Ressentiment</strong>: HOLY SHIT ITS HUGE</p><p><strong>SpunkyDragon</strong>: WOAH</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: heh, that’s nothing compared to Satanael</p><p><strong>Lucia</strong>: Futaba, how did you beat such a powerful persona?!</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: They defeated me through the power of their bonds.</p><p><strong>DeliciousPancakes</strong>: tch</p><p><strong>Councillor</strong>: I believe I heard Akechi-kun shout “I’M A BIT OCCUPIED, SO DO YOUR GOD DAMN JOB!!” during our final battle.</p><p><strong>DetectivePrince</strong>: Charming.</p><p><strong>Risette</strong>: by the way everyone, I have something to show you all!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Rissette sent a link <span class="u">onlyfans.com/Risette</span></strike>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kingpin</strong>: RISE</p><p><strong>Ressentiment</strong>: RISE DID YOU SEND YOUR FUCKING ONLYFANS LINK</p><p><strong>Risette</strong>: YOU SAW THAT?!</p><p><strong>AceDefective</strong>: Ohohohohohooh</p><p><strong>FeathermanPink</strong>: Junpei no.</p><p><strong>FeathermanPink</strong>: Not again.</p><p><strong>FeathermanPink</strong>: Stop being a horndog.</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: says the girl who got caught tasting Kirijo pussy in a love hotel.</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: ARISATO-MALE!</p><p><strong>FeathermanPink</strong>: MINATO I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT</p><p><strong>Koro-Chan</strong>: hrveqwuhbhornybitchhfbhubqukhacbw</p><p><strong>Koro-Chan</strong>: fnqwhbkhmasturbatingnwvehbvuhktonvnvrbhumitsuruijgvdefwr</p><p><strong>NotACa</strong>t: PFFFFFFFT AHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA]</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: GOD I FUCKING LOVE KOROMARU</p><p><strong>FuckTakaya</strong>: Mitsuru-san, Yukari-san. Get a room.</p><p><strong>TookABullet</strong>: hah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End Log: Day 20</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16: Name Game 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Igor decides to play the name game again, and Futaba does a dumb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I<strong><em>gor is online</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor changed 34 names</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor is offline</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Broke A Pedo’s Arm</strong>: Good morning everyone!</p><p><strong>Broke A Pedo’s Arm</strong>: Oh my</p><p><strong>Caffeine Addict</strong>: god damn it Igor not again</p><p><strong>Nearly Murdered Someone</strong>: DAMN YOU LONG NOSE</p><p><strong>The Literal Harbinger of Death</strong>: I am very confused?</p><p><strong>Caffeine addict</strong>: @everyone Igor’s making us play the name game again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>34 people are online</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Caffeine Addict</strong>: Let’s start with me and Sumi</p><p><strong>Caffeine Addict</strong>: I’m ren, and I watched Sumi break the guy’s arm</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor changed 2 names</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Helped a 7 year old run away</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Has an IQ of 203</strong>: …</p><p><strong>Helped a 7 year old run a way</strong>: Minako.</p><p><strong>Has an IQ of 203</strong>: Minato.</p><p><strong>Helped a 7 year old run away</strong>: We never speak of this again.</p><p><strong>Has an IQ of 203</strong>: Agreed.</p><p><strong>Is supposed to be dead</strong>: NATO-BRO WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>Has an IQ of 203</strong>: hello Junpei</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor changed 3 names</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pissed on someone while asleep</strong>: HOW DID YOU-</p><p><b>Knows exactly what they type but acts innocent</b>: bfkhwbafwruvfuckyouigorhbwkhb</p><p><strong>Terrifies Children</strong>: I don’t mean to!!!</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: wait a fucking minute</p><p><strong>Nearly Murdered Someone</strong>: Well I know who Teddie is</p><p><strong>Terrifies Children</strong>: Sensei…</p><p><strong>EmoJesus</strong>: There’s only one account that types like that….</p><p><strong>DoorChan</strong>: KOROMARU?!</p><p><strong>Joker</strong>: Morgana you bastard cat</p><p><strong>Has a Dominatrix Kink</strong>: Morgana?!</p><p><strong>Needs Knee Surgery</strong>: Mona, the fuck?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor changed 4 names</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>NotACat</strong>: TO BE FAIR I DIDN’T MEAN TO PISS ON JOKER</p><p><strong>Koro-Chan</strong>: evnjwieoiewvbuivebeenfoundoutkrecwbegrw</p><p><strong>Cut Off Someone’s Dick</strong>: Koromaru, that is improper.</p><p><strong>Likes wearing leather</strong>: I’m going to guess that’s Mitsuru-san?</p><p><strong>Cut Off Someone’s Dick</strong>: Correct. The poor soul tried to touch me without consent, and he was properly executed.</p><p><strong>Likes wearing leather</strong>: Brutal, but deserved.</p><p><strong>Has a Dominatrix Kink</strong>: Queen?</p><p><strong>Likes wearing leather</strong>: Yes, Panther?</p><p><strong>Kicked Kamoshida</strong>: ANN?!</p><p><strong>Needs Knee Surgery</strong>: ARE YOU FOR REAL ANN?!</p><p><strong>Joker:</strong> Hello Shiho and Ryuji</p><p><strong>Needs Knee Surgery</strong>: fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor changed 5 names</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Scholar:</strong> I kicked him in the dick lol</p><p><strong>ForReal: </strong>Bastard deserved it</p><p><strong>Rewrote reality itself</strong>: my my</p><p><strong>Killed their father</strong>: Indeed he did</p><p><strong>Broke a DVD</strong>: wait a minute</p><p><strong>Once ate 200 kilos of beef</strong>: YOSUKE. MY TRIAL OF THE DRAGON.</p><p><strong>Broke a DVD</strong>: CHIE NO-</p><p><strong>Let a visitor to an inn die</strong>: And once again, Chie and yosuke fight</p><p><strong>Nearly Shot Narukami</strong>: Yukiko?</p><p><strong>Let a visitor to an inn die</strong>: In my defence Naoto, they were on the verge of death.</p><p><strong>A Pole Dancer</strong>: DAMN IT</p><p><strong>A Pole Dancer</strong>: I’ts Rise, and no one is to mention this ever again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor changed 5 names</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Is smarter than they let on #1</strong>: Damn Rise, that takes some skill to learn</p><p><strong>Is smarter than they let on #2</strong>: Yeah! I don’t think anyone else in SEES could do that with confidence!</p><p><strong>Punched A Hole In a Tank</strong>: Can confirm</p><p><strong>Smokes Weed</strong>: yep. None of us have the balls.</p><p><strong>Tried to kill a teammate</strong>: you say that, Shinjiro-san, and yet you once tried on a maid costume.</p><p><strong>Tried to kill a teammate</strong>: all of SEES knows who I am anyway</p><p><strong>Punched a Hole in a Tank</strong>: Quiet, both of you.</p><p><strong>Is smarter than they let on #2</strong>: Okay mister “I tried to fuck Minako during the love hotel incident”</p><p><strong>DoorChan:</strong> Okay miss “I had my face shoved between Mitsuru’s legs”</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: TAKEBA, ARISATO-FEMALE. SILENCE.</p><p><strong>TheBetterQueen</strong>: AKIHIKO AND SHINJIRO, YOU’RE BOTH ON THIN ICE.</p><p><strong>Still has everyone’s explicit photos</strong>: Mwehehehehehehe</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Still Has Everyone’s Explicit Photos changed their name to Alibaba</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: Hey Fuuka-babe?</p><p><strong>Knows how to hack</strong>: Yes, Futaba-chan?</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: Watch this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Igor changed 5 names</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Alibaba sent velvet_nudes.png</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: those attendants can get really kinky~</p><p><strong>Igor:</strong> It appears I must end this game early to investigate some… immediate disturbance.</p><p><strong>Igor</strong>: My apologies everyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Igor changed 34 names</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Igor is offline</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Margaret is online</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Theodore is online</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Elizabeth is online</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lavenza is online</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: oh shit</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: time for my grand escape!</p><p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: MWEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Alibaba is offline</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>End Log – Day 21</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Futaba fucking dies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Futaba gets punished for her horny sins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, Dancing King here. Sorry about not updating since December, been really busy with work and starting college. Hopefully I'll start updating more frequently soon lol. In the meantime, enjoy this fairy short chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alibaba is online</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE I ESCAPED</p>
<p><strong>Elizabeth: </strong>Are you sure about that?</p>
<p><strong>Theodore: </strong>Are you sure about that?</p>
<p><strong>Margaret:</strong> Are you sure about that?</p>
<p><strong>Lavenza: </strong>Are you sure about that?</p>
<p><strong>Alibaba</strong>: OH FU</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aibaba is offline</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Velvet Room</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Igor added 1 person</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> oh no.</p>
<p><strong>Lavenza:</strong> So, Ms Sakura…</p>
<p><strong>Theodore:</strong> Would you care to explain…</p>
<p><strong>Elizabeth:</strong> How and where…</p>
<p><strong>Margaret:</strong> You obtained those photographs…?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alibaba:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> I plead the fifth.</p>
<p><strong>Elizabeth:</strong> So be it.</p>
<p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> wait why do I hear boss music?</p>
<p><strong>Alibaba:</strong> SWEET MERCIFUL BUDDHA IS THAT SEPHIROTH-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End Log</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>